


Haunted Love

by StormyBear30



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-27
Updated: 2011-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-21 19:43:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyBear30/pseuds/StormyBear30





	Haunted Love

“I’m not going in there” Michael said with a determined stance as he stood outside Brian’s car…his hands locked across his chest.

“You’re going” Brian retorted…locking the car door before taking Michael by the hand and dragging him towards the annual Liberty Avenue haunted house.

“Brian no…” Michael resisted…dragging his heels into the ground as much as he could…but getting no leverage as Brian continued to drag him towards the dreaded building. “Asshole” he cried out even louder once he realized he resistance was futile.

“I love you to Mikey” Brian sing songed over his shoulder…giggling like a little school girl at the way that Michael was reacting to where they were going. He couldn’t remember at firs why it was that he dragged Michael to the haunted house every year…but as Michael plastered himself to Brian’s backside the memories quickly returned to him.

“Don’t let go of my hand…please Brian” Michael begged…squeezing Brian’s hand so tight that he had to control the urge to cry out in pain.

“Don’t worry Mikey…your safe with me” he assured with a smile as he leaned down and kissed his best friend playfully. “Now come on lets go”

“K…k…” Michael replied nervously…eyes as wide as saucers as he and Brian made their way into the darkened house. Screams of fright echoed loudly around them…some others…most Michael and yet not once did Brian release the hold that he had on him. Michael was all over him…grabbing…clutching…squeezing and Brain was more then happy to obligate. With each grip of death that Michael placed upon Brian it sent lightening bolts of pleasure through his entire body. He loved playing protector to Michael…loved how he clung to him in complete surrender. It was erotic to Brian and something that only happened once a year because as much as he hated to admit it…Michael had grown up a long time ago. He was a father…had been a husband…ran his own very successful business and despite the fact that he didn’t want to believe it…he had his own life. However…once a year he was given the honor of being his Mikey’s protector from evil and he cherished every single moment of it. He knew that it was silly…knew that it was sad…but he didn’t care. He loved being there for Michael…hell he just plain loved Michael. He didn’t know when he had come to terms with the idea and yet he didn’t care. He loved Michael…he wanted Michael…but what he didn’t know was how to get Michael to realize that he truly did love him more then as his best friend.

“You ok?” Brian asked…trying to hide his disappointment and frustration once they had exited the haunted house and were heading back towards the car.

“Why…why do you make me come to these things every year?” Michael asked winded…still clinging onto Brian as if for dear life. “You…you know that I hate them”

“Because I like protecting you” Brian admitted some of the truth as he stopped walking before turning Michael around to face him. Wrapping his arms around his waist he pulled him closer until their faces were mere inches from each other’s. “Because I like it when you grab onto me and hold me close. Its gives me such a hard on Mikey” Brian moaned…closing his eyes as he pulled their bodies even closer together to prove to Michael the truth of his words.

“Brian…stop” Michael giggled playfully…ducking his head to hide the blush that he knew was streaming across his face.

“What it’s true” he went on…struggling for breath as he took Michael’s hand into his own and placed it upon his bulge.

“OMG…I did that” he cried out a moment later as he felt the heat of Brian’s erection through his snug jeans.

“Oh god Mikey…from the first moment that you grabbed onto me” he moaned…trying to control himself…but failing miserable as he began to rub himself wantonly across Michael’s hand.

“And this happens every year?” Michael asked in astute fascination.

“Every year” Brian rushed out…staring into Michael’s almost glowing dark eyes.

“What do you do after you dropped me off” Brian heard Michael almost purr against his ear before nipping at it playfully. “Because I never knew that I had this effect on you”

“I…I usually go home and jerked myself stupid” was his honest reply as he closed his eyes once again and allowed the sensations that Michael was giving him to run through his entire body.

“Is that what you had planned for tonight?” Michael questioned…not knowing where his sudden surge of braveness was coming from…but deciding to go along for the ride just the same.

“Yea…yeah…” Brian cried out as Michael grabbed onto his hardened dick…giving it a playful squeeze before bringing his lips back to his sensitive ear.

“Not this year Kinney” Michael teased…licking the outer rim of Brian’s ear as he continued to rub his hand up and down the front of Brian’s pants. “There’s been a change of plans. Take me to your place…it’s much closer” With a final squeeze of his dick…Michael left a gaping Brian in his wake as he walked seductively towards the car. “Coming?” he called over his shoulder as Brian continued to stand there is his mouth hanging open.

Brian didn’t need to be told twice as he literally raced past Michael…taking his hand in the mix as he ran the two of them to the car. No words were spoken as he opened the door…literally shoving Michael into the front seat before slamming the door and rushing over towards the other side. “Holy Christ…” he cried out once he had gotten himself situated and once again found Michael’s hand upon his pecker. “Michael…” his whispered words echoed throughout the small car as he began to trace his length through his jeans…urging him closer to losing it completely. “I’m…I’m going to….COME” he cried out as he lost his load…creaming the inside of his jeans. “Th…that was just evil” he laughed as he tried to catch his breath.

“Yeah it was…but you now have from now till the time you get us to you loft to firm up again” Michael spoke in a teasing tone before turning his attention back towards the dashboard of the car. “I promise you an evening that you won’t soon forget”

He was dying to kiss Michael…dying to fuck him…but he controlled himself as he speed out of the parking lot in a spray of dust and exhaust. He couldn’t help the rush of adrenalin that raced through his body as he sped through the not so crowded streets of Liberty Avenue. He knew that he was pushing his luck…knew that he was either going to kill the two of them or get a ticket I n his haste…but he didn’t’ care as he pressed the accelerator even closer to the floor. He made it to the loft in record timing as he threw the car in park…jumped out of the car as he scrambled over to the other side where Michael was attempting to exit that car himself. He didn’t give Michael a change to do much of anything as he grabbed him by the hand and ran the two of them into the building. Before they even made the seconds landing Brian had him pushed up against the wall and was plundering his more then willing mouth. They had kissed many times before hand…many many times before hand…but that night as Brian continued to kiss the living shit out of Michael…they both knew that this time was different.

“Brian no…” Michael spoke in a hushed whisper…but with no real threat behind it as Brian fell to his knees and began to mouth his cock through his pants. He wanted to fight him…really he did…but his body had other ideas as his hands reached down and quickly unbuttoned the fly of those pants. Brian then got in on the action as he tugged the waist of the jeans…making sure to pull his underwear along with it just enough to reach the real deal. “Fuck…” Michael cried out moments later as Brian engulfed him fully and skillfully down his throat. Instantaneously he latched his hands onto Brian’s head of flowing locks…assisting the pace needed to bring him much needed release. It didn’t take long as he gave into his long hidden fantasy and exploded his juices inside of Brian’s greedy mouth. “Are you trying to kill me?” Michael panted…still leaning against the wall for support.

“Turn about it fair play Mikey” Brian teased…standing fully erect as he once again plastered his mouth over Michael’s. He liked the taste of Michael’s semen and spit as it mixed together in his mouth and he knew that it was a taste that he would taste of over and over again after that night. “But…the night is far from over my dear” he teased…licking playfully at Michael’s swollen bottom lip. “Far from over…” he repeated as he took Michael by the hand and tugged him up the rest of the stairs. “It’s time Mikey” he went on…climbing backwards up the steps as he gazed into beautiful dark eyes that he had fallen in love with the first moment he had laid eyes upon them. “No more running…no more hiding. It’s just the two of us like it always has been. Always have…”

“Always will…” Michael finished for him with a tearful smile blazing across his face as he allowed Brian to tug him into the loft.

“Yeah…” Brian said just as tearfully for he knew that no words were needed to express the amount of love that he felt for the man he held tightly within his arms. Silently they made their way into the bedroom…never once breaking contact as hands removed unnecessary clothing. Fully nude together they fell across the bed as hands and mouths explored not so new territory. Brian knew Michael’s body almost as well as he knew his own and he was determined that he was going to get to know it a heck of a lot better by the time the evening was out. He knew that their first time together was going to be quick and rushed for it had been over twenty years in the making…but he was ok with that since they had that night and the rest of their lives to take it slow and easy. “Mikey…I need to fuck you…NOW” he cried out as intertwined legs forced painfully leaking cocks to rub against each other.

Michael found himself to be in the same predicament as he kissed Brian soundly one last time before untangling himself from the mix. Pulling himself onto his knee’s…he placed his ass in the air in wait of the long awaited intrusion of the great Brian Kinney’s world famous manhood. The anticipation was killing him as he watched Brian pluck a condom from off of the table near the bed…lubing his ass as well as his huge pecker for what was about to happen. Leaning forward his hands clenched around the softness of the comforter as Brian placed his dick at his entrance…edging in ever so slightly as he allowed Michael to become adjusted to such girth. The pain was excruciating and breathtaking all rolled into one…but it was forgotten in an instant the moment that Brian pressed upon his prostrate. He tried to control his cries of pleasure…but quickly gave up the fight as his lover urged him on. He knew that he wouldn’t sit correctly for a week after the pounding he was receiving was over…but he didn’t care as he grabbed onto his leaking cock and began to set the frantic rhythm of their coming together.

Brian was close as he grabbed onto Michael’s hips even tighter for added leverage as he increased the speed of his fucking. He knew that being with Michael was going to be magical once they had gotten over their stupidity…but never in a million years did he think that it would be as wonderful as it actually was. It was nothing like the numerous fucks that he had had during the course of the years. He knew that it was different because there were feelings of love and respect behind his actions and he never wanted that feeling to end. He knew that right there as he pulled out of Michael that he could never go back to his old way again. That part of his life was over and a new one was beginning…one where he had the man of his dreams forever by his side.

“Hey…” Brian said shyly as he slid up beside a sated looking Michael after disposing of the condom.

“Hey…” Michael grinned over at the man blushing like crazy before him. “That was amazing” his grinned exploded even more as he snuggled into the arms of the man that consumed his very existence. “Thank you for protecting me tonight from all those creepy ghosts and goblins”

“Welcome…” Brian replied…closing his eyes as his eyes as he laid his chin upon Michael’s head.

“Hey Brian…” Michael drawled out…grinning against his sweat sheened chest.

“Hmmm…” Brian replied sleepily.

“One question…”

“Yeah…”

“Who is going to protect me from you now?” he laughed happily trying to get away from Brian before he could attack…but Brian was quicker as he pinned him to the sheets. All thoughts of sleep vanished in an instant as Brian looked down at his playful lover…knowing that their night of passion was long from being over.

“Happy Halloween Michael” Brian grinned down at him.

“Happy Halloween Brian” Michael supplied back before lurching forward as he prepared Brian for all the tricks and treats that he had up his sleeve.

The End…


End file.
